rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Upsurt
Upsurt is a Bulgarian rap-band found in the beginning of 1996 by childhood friends Itso Hazarta( The Gambler), Butch, Bat(Big Bro) Ventsi and Panchev. Their first records were recorded in Sudibula studio in January 1996. After a while, Shlevi Panchev left the band and only three members remained. They have released four albums so far. History The Bulgarian group Upsurt is considered one of the best acts on the hip-hop scene in Bulgaria. Definitely the most popular, the group was formed in 1996 and originally consisted of four guys: Itzo Hazarta, Bate Ventsi, Butch and Shlevi Panchev who left the group three years ago, all friends from school No.76 in Sofia. They’ve made numerous recordings, topped music charts, toured throughout Bulgaria and have been enjoying recent success and high acclaim. In the tradition of true hip-hop, Upsurt speaks for the “common man” living the simple life, criticizes politicians and popular artists, mocks the status quo and points out what the real, unspoken problems are in Bulgarian society. They write, arrange, and record their songs, and when they have enough compiled, they release a new album, the normal path for most musicians. "3 in 1" single They’ve often teamed up with popular Bulgarian artists, such as Beloslava, a famous pop singer, for the hit And Your Mother Too, an advertisement for the Mexican film Y tu mamá tambié. For 3 v 1, Galia from pop-duet Karizma lent her vocal talents to the project, and the song consists of an interview with Bulgarian journalist Milen Tzvetkov in which Upsurt answers mundane questions with a lyrical twist. Another great spin is an excerpt from a speech by Bulgarian communist leader Todor Zhivkov in which he says that now every day, anytime, anywhere, people have "stuff" - which Upsurt warps into a brilliant criticism of the prevalence of drug use in Sofia’s political and social elite. The idea of 3 in 1 has multiple meanings in the song, from a threesome to their three favourite things: smoking, drinking, and rapping. Plus, the fact there are three of them comprising the group is a statement of their solidarity as a team. Throughout the song, as well as most of their other ones, they continuously slip in rhymes and slang hinting at sex, drugs, corruption, and politics, pointing out the ironies in society and how easy life could be if people kept their needs simple and didn’t give in to the politicians. The slickest is the reference to cocaine use in Bulgaria by people at all levels of society, all the way up: smetana (creamer) and a phone card in the bathroom, 30 euro up the nose. Because all of the lyrics are in Bulgarian with a heavy amount of slang, the language is a large barrier for many foreigners trying to understand what they’re saying. However, the musical style and ingenuity are enough to dig the songs and definitely a good enough reason to check out one of their concerts. Members Itzo Hazarta, (25), is seen as the front man for Upsurt, the most easily-identified member of the group. He writes most of the lyrics, and his influences include the Notorious B.I.G., Eazy-E, and the Beastie Boys – all classic American hip-hop and rap artists. A husband and devoted father of his one-and-a-half-year-old girl, Itzo enjoys spending time with his family but loves to travel, though he does feel that Bulgaria will always be “home”. Health, friends, family, and money comprise Itzo’s idea of perfect happiness. Ventsi, (26), softly-spoken and witty, along with Butch, (25), arranges the music; the catchy and sometimes familiar mixes, like the sample of INXS’s I Need You Tonight in the song Psychopath. Together, the guys of Upsurt spent most of the summer at the Black Sea, clocking up 42 000 kilometers by car in five months of touring. In Bulgaria it’s really difficult for them to make money on the CDs they produce, as most people don’t go out and buy music. This is something they talk about in their songs, as they are acutely aware of the social and economic problems that exist in their country. They perform at concerts in order to earn their living and are traveling to Munich for a show on the October 29 and then to London for a November 5 performance, giving the international audience a chance to sample some of the coolest Bulgarian hip-hop around. As young, intelligent Bulgarians, they’re talented enough to beat the lack of money and keep doing their favorite thing: making music. Albums *''Bozdugan'' (1998) *''Chekai malko'' (2001) *''Pop-Folk'' (2003) *''Quattro'' (2005) *''Koncert - Live'' (2006) Category:Groups